


The Lion King

by JustFansHP



Category: All For One (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorothy just watched The Lion King and "Love will find its way" is stuck in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this OS is actually my 30th work here. That said, it's an AU. And I hope you'll like it.
> 
> I'd like to thank Angie for helping me a bit with this.
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't really late. Maybe something around 7pm. It rained all day. Dorothy spent the day watching tv and she just finished her disney marathon. She ended it by rewatch the 3 "The Lion King" movies.

She was now bored. She got herself a slice of cold pizza, too lazy to cook or even warm it up. Then, she sat to the piano. Her fingers running on the keys. Not really playing anything. Until her brain decided to replay a song from The Lion King. 

So her fingers followed what her brain wanted her to play. She even started to sing. She was really deep into the part of Kiara when it came Kovu's turn she stopped singing but not playing the piano.

What she didn't expect was a voice singing back to her Kovu's part. She smiled, amused by this beautiful voice and kept going. Together they sang with happiness in their voices. She didn't know who this stranger was. All she knew is that it must have been her new neighbor. She didn't see them yet but one thing she could tell was that whoever it was, this person had an amazing voice. When the last words arrived, she felt a knot in her stomach. Not wanting it to end. She wanted to continue to sing with this beautiful voice. 

When her fingers stopped moving, she sighed. What she didn't expect was someone calling "Kiara?" It wasn't her name but she knew that the stranger who sang with her didn't know her name so it was the easiest way to try to reach her. "Kovu. Who are you?" 

She opened her door and saw a very pretty woman.

"Hi. My name's Connie and I think I'm your new neighbor. Beautiful voice might I say."

"I'm Dorothy. Nice to meet you. I think we should sing more soon. Your voice's exttaordinary. Welcome to the floor anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this story. See you soon I hope!


End file.
